


Vid: Sarah, Warrior Princess

by cosmic_llin



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Fake Credits, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Fake credits for The Sarah Jane Adventures, in the style of Xena: Warrior Princess.





	Vid: Sarah, Warrior Princess




End file.
